Duck Pond
The Duck Pond is a building in FarmVille. A slow roll-out release of the Duck Pond began on January 11, 2011. The foundation was given as a gift to farmers playing at that time whereas new farmers (or those who accidentally sell them) could purchase them from the Market for . Once the players access their farm, they will immediately be entered into Placement Mode. Duck Pond can be placed on the farm now, or player can choose to place it in the Gift Box for use later. Once a foundation had been acquired, farmers could receive help from their neighbors, by gifts of building materials. A total of 40 building materials are needed before the Duck Pond is fully functional. A fully constructed Duck Pond can be purchased from the Market for , with XP gained of 4,000. A Duck Pond can contain up to 20 Ducks, and more than one Duck Pond can be owned. Note that the first Duck Pond can be constructed with materials, while having another one can only be by purchasing a fully built one from the market with FV cash. As of March 2011, expansions could be made to the duck pond. The pond can be expanded by using 20 x 2 Shovels and 20 x Watering Cans to expand the pond to hold 30 ducks. Once the expansion is finished, another 10 ducks can be added after adding another 20 x 2 Shovels and 20 x Watering Cans. The limit is 40 ducks. Expanded duck ponds do not differ in appearance from regular duck ponds. Materials Building Stages How it Works * You can put 20 '''ducks inside the pond. You are allowed to put in ducks, ducklings, or even swans. * You have the option to feature '''5 ducks on your pond. These ducks will appear swimming on your pond, which means your neighbors will see these 5 featured ducks when they visit your farm. * Duck Ponds can be harvested every day. * When you harvest a Duck Pond, you have a chance to receive either a [[Brown Duckling|'Brown Duckling']], a [[Yellow Duckling|'Yellow Duckling']],a Red Duckling, or a Blue Duckling. * When you receive a duckling, you may ask your friends to help you "raise" it. * The faster your friends help you raise the duckling the better your reward will be. * Rewards from growing up your duckling will be new ducks, or Swans via Ugly Ducklings. * When placed on a farm, the Duck Pond consumes a space of 6x6. * Be quick when getting ducks! Ducks are the shortest lasting buy-time animals in FarmVille so make sure you save up quickly! List of Duck Pond Animals Gallery DuckPond.png|Ingame view of the Duck Pond|link=Duck Pond duck pond.jpg|Duck Pond Splash Screen Duck Pond Load Screen I.png|A loading screen on 'Introducing Duck Ponds!' DuckPond.jpg|Duck Pond With Ducks and Swans DucklingsAreComing.jpg|A message that popped up after harvesting the pond Duck Pond Load Screen II.png|A loading screen introducing 'Ducklings' DuckPondFullyExpandedFilled.jpg|A fully expanded duck pond filled with ducks. See also Category:Building Category:Constructable building Category:Duck Pond Category:Pond